Jataro Kemuri/Image Gallery
|-| Design= =Design Documents= Design Sketches and Artwork Danganronpa Another Episode Design Profile Jataro Kemuri.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' design profile Danganronpa Another Episode CG Designs Jataro Kemuri.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' CG design Warriors of Hope Priest Symbol Jataro Kemuri.png|Warriors of Hope Priest Emblem Danganronpa Another Episode Art Book Scan Jataro Kemuri Profile.jpg|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' character profile overview Early Designs and Concept Art Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Design Jataro Kemuri.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' early design sketches Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Designs Warriors of Hope (1).png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' Warriors of Hope early design sketches Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Designs Warriors of Hope (2).png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' Warriors of Hope early design sketches Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Designs Warriors of Hope (3).png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' Warriors of Hope early design sketches Danganronpa Another Episode Height Chart (2).png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' height chart Danganronpa Another Episode Art Book Scan Jataro Kemuri Looking & Fashion.jpg|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' design profile and key characteristics |-| DRAE= ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Prologue Jataro messing with the corpse as well.png|Jataro doing his zombie impression. bandicam 2014-09-12 20-58-20-128.jpg|The Warriors of Hope in their secret base. The warriors of Hope.jpg|Komaru Naegi meeting the Warriors of Hope. Jataro sculpting alone.png|Jataro and his many sculptures. Chapter 2 Meeting Jataro.png|Toko Fukawa and Komaru seeing Jataro. Jataro I should hate you, but I can't.png|Jataro first meeting Toko and Komaru. Jataro's mecha 2.jpg|Jataro's robot: PriestRobot Doctor von Gerolt. Jataro's mecha.jpg|Jataro's robot during his boss fight. Jataro Kemuri after being defeated 1.png|Jataro witnessing his robot exploding. Jataro Kemuri after being defeated 2.png|Jataro after his robot exploded. Jataro Kemuri after being defeated 3.png|The Monokuma Kids pulling off Jataro's mask. Jataro's last bretah.png|Jataro getting pulled back in by the Monokuma Kids. Chapter 3 PriestJataro.jpg|The art display of Jataro as the Priest. NagisaJataro.jpg|Priest Jataro and Sage Nagisa. Frogprince1.jpg|The art display of Jataro (with mask on) as The Frog Prince. Frogprince2.jpg|Jataro cries after his transformation into a frog. Frogprince3.jpg|Frog Jataro helps crying princess Junko... Frogprince4.jpg|...By finding her golden ball. Frogprince5.jpg|Frog Jataro and princess Junko eat together. Frogprince6.jpg|Princess Junko tucks frog Jataro into bed. Frogprince7.jpg|Jataro transforms back into a human (without mask). Frogprince8.jpg|A happy ending. Chapter 4 The Warriors of Hope in detention.png|Jataro and the rest of the Warriors back in elementary school. The Warriors of Hope about to commit suicide.jpg|Jataro and the others about to commit group suicide. Junko Enoshima stopping the Warriors of Hope from dying.jpg|Junko Enoshima stops Jataro and the others from committing suicide. The Warriors of Hope being abducted.jpg|Junko abducting Jataro and the others. The Warriors of Hope's first act of justice.jpg|Masaru Daimon and Jataro kill an adult for the first time to spread despair. Monaca Towa becoming everyone's hope.jpg|Jataro and the others blinded by Monaca Towa's kindness. Epilogue SoldiersLive.jpg|The CG with the Warriors of Hope (excluding Monaca) surviving the riots. Special Hidden WOH The Priest figure.png|Jataro's Hidden Warrior Figure. Other Content Danganronpa Another Episode - Profile - Jataro Kemuri.png|Menu Profile |-| Other Games= =In Other Games= Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Chapter 6 Danganronpa V3 CG - Previous Killing Games Flashbacks (14).png|Previous Killing Games Flashback |-| DR3= =Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc= Episode 01 Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc (Episode 01) - Intro (32).png Episode 07 Shingetsu with the former Warriors of Hope 2.png|Jataro hiding inside a hotel with former members of Warriors of Hope. |-| DR2.5= =''Super Danganronpa 2.5''= Danganronpa 2.5 - (OVA) Kazuichi's date with Sonia (25).png |-| Books= =Manga Volume Covers= Manga Cover - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 1 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover for Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology (Volume 1; Japanese) Manga Cover - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 2 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover for Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 2 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Back cover for Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode - Genocider Mode Volume 1 (Front) (Japanese).png|Front cover for Danganronpa Another Episode Genocider Mode (Volume 1; Japanese) =Manga Illustrations= Manga Illustration - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology (4).png|Illustration'Scan Credit:' [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/152269367262/special-illustrations-from-danganronpa-another @manlyronpa on Tumblr] (Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 1 Illustration) (Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology) |-| Promo= =Promotional Artwork= Website Profiles Promo Profiles - Danganronpa Another Episode (Japanese) - Jataro Kemuri.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/zetsubou:' [http://www.danganronpa.com/zetsubou/ Japanese Danganronpa Another Episode Website] Promo Profiles - Danganronpa Another Episode (English) - Jataro Kemuri.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' English Website Profile'Danganronpa.us:' [http://danganronpa.us/another-episode/ English Danganronpa Another Episode Website] Wallpapers Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1C 960 x 854.jpg|AndroidMonokuma Factory Danganronpa Another Episode promotional website (960 x 854) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1C 720 x 1280.jpg|Android (720 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1C 1440 x 1280.jpg|Android (1440 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1C 640 x 960.jpg|iPhone (640 x 960) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1C 640 x 1136.jpg|iPhone (640 x 1136) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 5A Jataro Kemuri 960 x 854.jpg|Android (960 x 854) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 5A Jataro Kemuri 720 x 1280.jpg|Android (720 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 5A Jataro Kemuri 1440 x 1280.jpg|Android (1440 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 5A Jataro Kemuri 640 x 960.jpg|iPhone (640 x 960) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 5A Jataro Kemuri 640 x 1136.jpg|iPhone (640 x 1136) Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa Another Episode Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|PCWeb MonoMono Machine Danganronpa V3 promotional website Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa Another Episode Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa Another Episode Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|Android Avatars Monokuma Factory Twitter Icons Jataro.jpg|Twitter Icon (JP) Merchandise D4-Series-Rubberstraps-Jataro-Kemuri.gif|Strap (D4 Series) Danganronpa Another Episode Merchandise NISA Warriors of Hope Enamel Pins (1).jpg|Enamel Pin (NISA) Danganronpa Another Episode Merchandise NISA Warriors of Hope Enamel Pins (3).jpg|Enamel Pin (NISA) Danganronpa Another Episode Cast Clearfile from Limited Base 2.jpg|Clearfile (Limited Base) Pre-Order Incentives Another Episode Preorder Bonus Clear File from GEO.png|Clearfile (GEO) Another Episode Preorder Bonus Clear File from sanyodo.png|Clearfile (Sanyodo) Another Episode Preorder Bonus Clear File from stellaworth.png|Clearfile (stellaworth) Another Episode Preorder Bonus Digital Wallpaper from Joshin.png|Digital Wallpaper (JoshinWeb) Another Episode Preorder Bonus Mousepad from furu1.png|Mousepad (furu1) Another Episode Preorder Bonus Postcard from fammys.png|Postcard (fammys) Other Promotional Collaborations Danganronpa Namjatown Event 2014 - Poster.jpg|Namjatown Event 2014 Poster |-| Scans= =Scans & Other Scans= Art Book Material Danganronpa Another Episode Art Book (Front Cover).png|Front cover of Danganronpa Another Episode Official Setting Materials Collection Danganronpa Another Episode Official Setting Materials Collection (Danganronpa Another Episode art book)Scan Source: [https://reiutranslations.wordpress.com/2015/01/22/danganronpa-another-episode-material-book-scans/ @reiutranslations on Wordpress] (Danganronpa Another Episode art book scans) References ru:Галерея:Джатаро Кемури